What Is Sure to Die
by Ladybug mustache
Summary: 'In the first time in nearly four hundred years, he laughed. A good, strong ringing laugh that pained his sides and brought tears to his eyes. And he felt all the tension, all the pain of five hundred lonely years melt away.' Lukas has been wandering the earth since the days of old, numb to en along comes Mathias who makes him feel human, who makes him feel /alive/.


What Is Sure To Die

Chapter one: Just Let Me Fall

"_This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfect _

_Give your immortality to me; I'll set you up against the stars _

…

_I cut the arrow from your neck _

_Stretched you beneath the tree _

_Among the roots and baby's breath _

_I covered us in silver leaves" _

_\- Wine Red by The Hush Sound _

Many commented on his lonely life, saying it was unhealthy to dwell within the silence. Lukas didn't mind the lack of company; far from it, he enjoyed the soliditation. Humans were frightening, unpredictable and painfully mortal. No, he preferred his life style. If he wasn't helping the people as a healer, he was in the forest learning its secrets. _Alone_.

Next to a stream he'd lay, listening, watching. It was peaceful, it was quiet, and because of that he let a small smile grace his lips as he closed his eyes. Breathing in and out with the wind as if brought the forest to life.

"Are ya dead?"

With that one question the silence – and in hindsight, his life- came crashing down. The man who disturbed him was a soldier, if the uniform and heavy weapon he was carrying was anything to go by. He didn't seem like a soldier, though, he looked more like a child. Everything about him was wild- gravity defying golden hair, electrifying blue eyes and an air of innocence and staggering energy. Even his posture seemed feral, poised to fight or fly at any given moment. "Yes, now leave me be. Don't you know 'tis bad luck to disturb the dead?"

The soldier seemed confused seemed confused for a second before breaking into a wide grin. "I think I shall take my chances!" He paused then, face growing serious –the look did not suit him at all- and gripped his weapon. "But you shouldn't; wolves are becoming a problem around here. Lying around unprotected like this could get you killed."

Lukas nearly snorted at the irony. This boy couldn't possibly know how long he had roamed the earth, how many times he had met death. Wolves were merely prideful puppies compared to the monsters of old. This person wouldn't know. Any knowledge of the mages had long since perished. "I think I shall take my chances."

He closed his eyes, signaling the end of their conversation and returned his face to the warm sun. The man didn't get the hint the hint and plopped down next to him with a loud thunk. Lukas cracked an eye open to give the man who dared disturb him his fiercest glare. Normally, anyone who earned his icy gaze would bring anyone to tears or at least cause them to flinch. But this man only grinned wider. "I have to protect you, no matter what you sat! It's my duty!" A hesitant pause, then; "The name's Mathias, by the way"

_I don't recall asking_. Once again, his eyes slid shut and he took in a deep breath, body already syncing with the world around him. He refused to let this man ruin his peace. 'Mathias', for his part, appeared to recognize the nonverbal cues and attempted to sit still and quiet. Eventually though, the wait became to long and he began to fidget. Humans were noisy, and that was a solid fact. Their short life span had them itching to act, to _move_. They had yet to take time and listen to what the world had to tell them. They still had to learn to understand. Luckily for Lukas, it seemed Mathias had a much larger urge then the rest of is kin.

Lukas tried to keep it to himself, tried not to let a human get under his skin. But eventually he could take no more. "Can you sit _still_?"

He appeared apologetic, at least, as he ducked his head and gingerly scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, my mum always said I could never be still. Even as a babe I was moving about and causing all sorts of trouble." Lukas believed that with all his being. Mathias's eyes were trained on him for a second, still smiling, but his eyes seemed thoughtful, and foggy in thought. "Pardon my asking, but what's your name? I have the strangest impression we've met before."

It was likely they had met, seeing as Lukas was the town medic. If they hadn't met in some way, it was a miracle. Now that he thought about it, those eyes were familiar to him. "Lukas"

"It's a pleasure to- wait, Lukas as in healer Lukas?"

Those blue eyes looked at him with respect and a deep gratitude, and just like that he was forgiven for disturbing Lukas. He was forgiven for everything he had done so far. He nodded, surprised at the swell of pride in his chest. For many years, he hadn't felt anything besides annoyance and content. This feeling may as well been foreign to him. He was so caught up in his thoughts; he didn't notice Mathias moving until it was too late. He found himself in a warm embrace.

_Is it possible for a person to be this warm?_ He wanted to stay within the warmth, so comforting and pleasing, but his annoyance and flashing panic were stronger. "Get off me you idiot!" Giving the soldier a hearty push, Lukas was free and very ticked off. The thought of strangling this far too touchy-feely stranger was becoming overwhelming.

Mathias didn't seem bothered by the harsh treatment or practically tangible anger the Lukas presented. No, he just smiled wider and his eyes were glowing with happiness. "Don't be that way! I'm just showing how grateful I am. You saved my little sister when she was young. Ingrid would have died if it weren't for your help... I can't possibly thank you enough." There it was again, that look in those intoxicating blue eyes that appeased his anger.

His mind whirled, searching through millions of memories. "I remember your sister, I believe. She had a fierce chill." In his mind he saw a rather beautiful child lying in bed, shivering despite the heat of her body. Another face popped up, a young boy. "You were a small thing then. Eight? Ten?" He could see a young boy, eyes wide as he refused to leave his sisters side. Even then, Mathias had been loud and stubborn.

The soldier blinked slowly, cocking his head to the side, eyes narrowing in thought. A little crease formed between thick eyebrows and Lukas fought the urge to smooth it down. "You… you haven't aged a day. How is this possible?"  
Lukas sighed in his mind, sitting up silently and placed his chin on his knees. He never hid his secret. Many had asked and he had always gave them the truth, not seeing the point in lying as they would find out sooner then later. Some screamed at him, some accepted his words, most tried to kill him. Mathias was grateful, but would fear outweigh that gratitude? He bit his tongue, focusing the thoughts. It didn't matter what Mathias thought. It all ended the same in the long run anyways.

His story had crossed his tongue so many times, he barely thought of it as his own anymore. "Long before your time were three individuals who feared death above all others. This fear consumed them and they spent every waking hour finding ways to cheat and avoid it if they could. As magic was common back then, they tried countless spells and potions, but they didn't work. Their efforts became so extreme it caught the attention of the gods, and one descended to them. She promised eternal life and youth if they were willing to slaughter the innocent. They were instructed to massacre three small villages, and once the task was complete death and time could not touch them. They became known as the mages, and became famous over the land. I was one of those mages."

Mathias was oddly quiet and still, obviously taking in the story an processing the information. They sat in silence fro a while nearly an hour, Mathias staring at the ground and Lukas content with whatever the outcome was. It was just passed an hour when Mathias spoke, voice quiet and unreadable. "You are a mage?" He nodded, eyes calmly watching the stream. "You… you killed innocent people? Men, women, children?" Another nod.

Once upon a time, he had been struck with deep grief and regret over what he did. And no matter what he did the blood on his hands was there, bared across his soul for eternity. He even tried to give his own life. But he could not die so he kept this pain and learned to live with it until eventually, he felt nothing. It was nothing more than a distant memory.

"And you can wield magic?" While he hadn't used his abilities for years, the knowledge and power was within him. He nodded. "Amazing! Can I see it? How old are you? Do I know another mages? Is-" Lukas held up a hand to stop his constant stream of questions, blinking rapidly in surprise.

To put it simply, Lukas was dumbfounded. In all his years no one had reacted with such enthusiastic curiosity. He wasn't strange or horrible to this man, but instead was fascinating. He waited until Mathias caught his breath before carefully responding. "You are not bothered by this information?"

Matthias shook his head slightly, his smile a little softer and understanding. "I was conflicted at first. You murdered those people in cold blood. But you were afraid of death like any mortal creature. I do not blame you for taking the opportunity. Besides, everything happened in the past. And your magic can be used for good so I see no harm in it."

A feeling he had never know rushed through Lukas's body, or more accurately, slammed into it full force. But he could not let his feelings show. "Well then, to answer your questions- no I don't think you know any mages as the others live in distant lands. I have not used y magic for many years, as people don't take it kindly. But perhaps I can do something. As for my age I am a little over five hundred years."

Mathias looked at him with those eyes filled with childlike wonder. "Five hundred years? Doesn't it get lonely?" Ah, there it was, the question many people asked him, aware of his circumstance or not.

"One is never truly alone if they take time to befriend the world. I have the rushing waters to converse with, the animals to play with, the wolves to sing with, the trees as shelter, and the stars as my guide. I have as much as I need." He paused, flicking at the grass next to him. "Though at times, it can get quite lonesome. However, I can never grow attached to anyone as eventually they will grow old and die, but I will live on. Its just as much a curse as it is a gift."

Of course, he had tried multiple times to live a normal life. A home, a lover, friends surrounding him with support. But when they left, he was even more lonesome, so he stopped trying. That's the reason why he enjoyed the silence so much; it was a constant companion that couldn't leave him.

"That's…awful."

Once again, a heavy silence fell over them as they fell within their own thoughts. Lukas wondered if Mathias pitied him. The thought cause a surge of anger to come through him. He felt compelled to leave, to shot to do anything to make the man before hm see that he was fine in his loneliness. But he stopped before he could and nearly hung his head in shame. He had nothing to prove to this creature. "Whatever. It is late, you should return before they notice your absence." Part of him yearned to stay behind in the forest and listen to the whispered secrets. But he knew he could not, not when he had an appointment early the next morning. Plus he didn't want to seem rude and unsocial. Lukas stood up, cracking his spine and looking off into the trees. "I have to go to the market tomorrow."

With inhuman speed, the soldier leapt up and took Lukas's hands in his. "Let me go with you tomorrow then! I still have so many questions to ask you and I am sure you have plenty of stories to tell! Oh please?" It took every ounce of self-control not o slap those hands away instead of quickly removing them. But he manages. Somehow. "Besides, what if a wild animal enters the market? I'll protect you!" The man was far too eager and his reasoning made no sense. But it made him smile inside, seeing those eyes so keen to learn his secrets.

You imbecile! I told you before, I cannot die!" Lukas stepped back, face just as blank as it always was despite his embarrassment. "But I suppose some help would be nice."

And all at once he found himself in an iron tight embrace, and no matter how hard he punched, he could not escape.

Lukas always found mornings to be magical. Dew covered the ground like glittering gems and the air was sharp and clear. It was quiet, as if the earth was sleeping or waiting to be born. But then dawn would come with its fiery reds and bold golden hues and the day began with an explosion of color.

"Lukas! I found it!"

Yes, most mornings were magical, but a far too loud blond man had interrupted this one. Just like every morning for the past three months. Despite all his efforts to shake the soldier out of his life, Mathias had remained by his side. It was as perplexing as it was annoying. However when it came to chores and errands, Lukas found he didn't mind the company. The blond came bounding, knees and gloves stained green from his search. In his left hand, he clutched a long stalk topped with brilliant white flowers, which were shoved under his noise "That is a weed, you fool, a dangerous one, in fact."

The reaction was immediate. Mathias dropped the plant and leapt back, eyes wide and lungs working overtime. "A-am I going to die? Oh Gods, I am. I have done nothing with my life! I can't die! I'm still a virgin! I-I..." tears welled in his eyes, looking at Lukas desperately and in fear.

"Relax. The only way it becomes effective is if you consume it. Thanks to your gloves, you have yet to so much as touch it. Stop crying." Mathias gave a loud and warbled hiccup in response and wiped his nose against his sleeve. Wrinkling his nose, Lukas rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to the ground, veteran eyes searching. "Take a break, that must have been quite a scare." Mathias nodded, plopping down in a less than graceful action before pulling off his gloves. One of those rare moments of silence settled between them as Lukas plucked his herbs and Mathias calmed down. The silence was, for the first time in his long lonely existence, unnerving. "So…a virgin, huh?"

"Sh-shut up!" Ah, it appeared he struck a nerve. Usually, the man was open and easy going. He was rarely this embarrassed and defensive.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that." He did. "It's just surprising is all, a handsome man like you? One would expect experience under that belt." Not a complete lie, but completely different than what he had first thought. A black berry bush, bursting with fat juicy berries, across the stream caught his eye. He _had_ skipped his morning meal, and the sun was quickly crawling across the sky. Picking up one of the empty wicker baskets, Lukas rolled up his clothes and waded through the cold water.

Mathias followed and immediately began stuffing his face full of the delicious berries. "I have…courted before. But it felt strange, and I had to take care of my mother and sister. Then it was off to training, and now… well, I don't know."  
Lukas hummed in response, trying not to smile at the obvious blush spread across the others face. They took turns telling stories and sharing useless snippets of information while picking and eating the berries. Mathias spoke of his family, and of his training as a soldier. Lukas would speak of the lands he'd seen, wars, extraordinary people he had met. Thinking about it, he had never had someone quite like Mathias in all his years.

And never before had he felt as many emotions in such a short amount of time. It was… pleasant, addicting, almost. Lukas realized something then, with his hands stained purple and his feet dark from mud. Mathias was not his first friend, but he was the first to make him feel alive again. For years he had become immune, unfeeling, cold. He had forgotten what it meant to be human, what it meant to _live_.

He wondered why he ever thought he was better off alone.

The weight of this thought seemed so heavy, like a pile of stones were suddenly placed upon his chest. He turned to say something, anything, to relieve this weight. But what he saw stopped him. Puffed out cheeks, stained and dripping, eyes wide as they stared at another handful of berries. He seemed so much like a child then, rather than a responsible adult.

In the first time in nearly four hundred years, he laughed. A good, strong ringing laugh that pained his sides and brought tears to his eyes. And he felt all the tension, all the pain of five hundred lonely years melt away.

A loud wail broke the peaceful silence in Lukas's home. He didn't have to look up from the baskets and hanging herbs, as this was a regular occurrence. And just like every other times, Mathias came bounding down the stone steps not two minutes later.

"That makes the third girl this month alone. You are quite popular." Cobalt eyes turned back to the table, searching for a particular tool. He could never find anything anymore. One minute it would be next to him and the next it was in another room entirely. Lukas blamed it on his friend. Mathias found it first, handing it to the other whilst smiling sheepishly.

"I don't know what I'm doing! They come screaming with declarations of love!" Another tool was handed to him, though this one was delivered with a groan of frustration. "Honestly! Some of them I've never met before in my life!"

As Mathias rambled on, Lukas's mind wandered, thinking of the past three years of their friendship. Mathias had groan broader, his jawline sharper. At each and every angle, he was intimidating and strong looking; yet he still had the heart of a child. Which is probably why all the ladies (and a few men) sought after him. Despite both of their busy schedules, they had managed to spend a great deal of time together. Which had its advantages and it disadvantages.

These years spent together had caused attention and he grew heedful of the whispers. Fear was beginning to fester and soon they would come after him. And, through association, Mathias was in danger as well. He had no need to worry for his own safety, but he worried deeply for his friend. Mathias was pure, innocent, and didn't deserve to share in his awaited fate.

"Lukas? What's wrong? You've been staring at me for the past three minutes now at least." Those eyes, as blue as they sky. How his heart ached at the thought of giving them up. He took a deep breath, hardening his resolve.

"Soon I shall depart from the village and I shall never return." There was no indication of distress in his tone, nor in his expression. His gaze was fixed forward, ocean eyes unwavering.

Mathias blinked slowly, wondering if the words had been his imagination or somehow misunderstood. "What?"

Lukas turned to face him, trying to keep his emotions in check. "The villagers are getting suspicious as I have not aged a day in their presence. Soon they will come for me. I have to leave, do you understand?" Beneath flowing garments, his hands were clenched around each other. The pain was a much needed distraction- without it, who knows what he would do.

This had happened before, of course. Villages and kingdoms had accepted him as one of them, had welcomed him with arms wide. Until, that is, they began to notice. Then, they'd come with weapons, with fire, with fear and forced hm to leave or face death. He'd had friends in those mobs, people he considered family. Those people, sometimes he left them with a brief goodbye, sometimes without so much as a word to the other.

But none of them were Mathias, none of them the lovable idiot that made him laugh, cry and ache. He deserved a proper goodbye, a proper explanation. And while he had mentally prepared himself before hand, he found all his gathered strength slipping away.

"Take me with you then." His eyes were wide in fear and pain. _He's faced and killed bears and brushed death countless times and I've never seen him this scared._

The idea was tempting, but it would only bring more pain for the both of them. "No, I cannot do that." Lukas tried to stop it there, tried to turn and busy himself with arranging his herbs. However, Mathias would not have it. He slapped away the putrid plants, whole body shaking. Whether it was in fear and anger, Lukas did not know.

"Why not?"

Lukas turned to face him, taking note of the close proximity and Matthias's anger and confusion. He paused, looking at all the features that made Mathias 'Mathias'. The little crease between his eyebrows when he was thinking hard, those thin lips usually pulled into a inhumanly wide grin. And those eyes, those eyes that haunted him in his sleep and entranced him. "Your mother's passing was quite recent. Your sister needs your strength. You cannot leave her."

"Ingrid will be fine! She has her husband now!" His expression turned soft and strong hands were placed on his shoulders. "Lukas, I need you and I know you need me. You can't be alone again."

Something inside him snapped at the statement. He couldn't be alone? He _needed _someone else? Someone who would die? Anger surged through him, blood boiling and vision blurring in his rage. He raised a hand and put everything he hand into the blow he dealt against Mathias's chest. "And if I take you with me, what then?! I shall watch you wither and fade! **You will leave like all the others**!" Hot tears burned holes into his cheeks, fell straight to his pride and soul and burned those up as well. But he didn't care at the moment. All that mattered were the strong arms slipping around him. "You will leave me… I cannot watch you die…not you. Oh, Gods, not you."

Mathias hushed him, running calloused fingers through silky fine strands. "It's okay, I understand. I will stay. Please don't cry."

Lukas let out a bitter laugh, trying to memorize this heat, this feeling inside him. Trying to memorize this man. If everything else faded away, he wanted to remember this moment; with his chest aching and tears streaming down his face, with familiar arms keeping him safe. Keeping him from falling apart.

"Hey, Lukas?" He hummed back in response, not trusting his voice quite yet. "Don't forget me, okay?"

Lukas smiled, burrowing further into the warm body against him. "Of course. You are not one easily forgotten."

Silence wasn't uncommon between them. They'd spend minutes, sometimes hours in the still quiet. But those moments had been warm, comfortable and inviting. This one was foul and sorrowful, the air was too thick and he felt as if he was suffocating in it.

Mathias wasn't smiling, and Lukas was positive that there was a connection.

He wanted to say something, to break the toxic silence and bring back the Mathias and quiet he knew. But he couldn't speak, his lungs were too heavy and chest was too tight. So he remained silent, skilled fingers weaving through the plants around him. Not gathering them, just nervously pawing at them in the heavy silence.

Blackberries lay between them, untouched, uneaten, waiting. Mathias didn't glance at them once; he was far too busy glaring at the stream. Lukas sighed, breaking the silence. "Mathias, I'm sorry. Please do not be angry, the look does not suit you." It actually did, in a strange way. He looked older, more mature and all that more rugged. But it was still unsettling and frightening.

" I am not angry. " he said angrily, with an angry expression. "I just… I wish we had more time, that you won't be gone when I wake up." He picked up a speckled rock and threw it into the rushing stream, shoulders tense. He bore a fierce pout and if the situation wasn't so serious, he would have smiled.

"I know… If things were different, if I wasn't so selfish I would take you with me." He was grateful that his voice was strong and steady. If he revealed how much he was hurting, the big oaf would overreact and it would be all that more difficult to let hm go.

Mathias scooted closer, eyes wide and incredibly sad. "No. Be selfish! Don't let me cause me anymore hurt." A small smile was building up on his face. "Besides, I've already decided something."

"And what might that be?"

"That I will find you in every one of my future lives and keep you company." The smile was now a grin that must have been its own sun because Lukas was instantly filled with warmth unlike anything he had ever known before. And he let Mathias know by giving a small smile in return. He felt ready to burst from both the pain in his chest and the joy that was Mathias, whose grin had turned shy and bashful. "That was far too sappy, sorry. But on the topic of being sappy, I wish to tell you something…"

Lukas turned to his dear friend, still high off the warm feeling. "Yes?"

Mathias sucked in a sharp breath, not breaking eye contact. "Lukas, I have never known anyone like you my entire life. Which compared to yours, may not seem like very long." In the back of his mind, Lukas registered the setting sun and the howling wolves, bu they weren't important. In this moment, only Mathias and his words were. "You are amazing in everything you do, even when you hit me. No one has cared for me like you do." Something was rustling in the bushes, multiple beings, and from the sound of it large creatures. But he did not dare to interrupt "And I have to tell you before you go… if not for a chance then to put my mind and heart at ease." They were getting closer, now surrounding them. All at once realization of what was happening struck him. A tear slipped from his eye I a silent protest.

"Lukas… I…"

And they leapt from the shadows, going straight or Mathias, snarling and ready for the kill. Lukas jumped up, screaming and trying to pry the wolves away. Mathias didn't stay down for long, and reached for his always-present battle-ax. Fur and blood fell like snow- but whose blood it was, Lukas knew not. "**Mathias**!"

Only four wolves remained, but they held much more stamina then Mathias did. Lukas wished he could do something, anything, to help but he was afraid and weaponless and his magic refused to come to him. He watched with watery eyes as Mathias fought.

He was skilled, and his movements were powerful and fluid, even as he fought against the odds. Two wolves were in front of him, nipping at his heels and clawing at him feverishly. The others circled around, waiting to strike.

"**Mathias, behind you!" **

He turned just in time, striking one on the hip and forcing the other to leap back. The injured one let out a yelp and slunk back to the forest. Those that remained continued to circle and snap at any exposed flesh that they could. Mathias's onslaught continued, but he was slowing down quickly, and the wolves knew it. When he hunched over slightly to catch his breath they leapt on him, sinking fangs into flesh.

Mathias howled just like the wolves.

It was then Lukas took action, screaming and kicking at the wolves. He grabbed a nearby branch and swung, eventually causing the wolves to let go. A few more swings and they were running away with their tails between their legs, yelping. Immediately, he rushed to Mathias's side, gasping and panting for breath.

The blonde was standing, blood dripping from various wounds and swaying violently from side to side. But he was alive and breathing and that's all that mattered. "L-Lukas…" And all hopes were lost as the once strong and energetic man fell to the hard ground. Lukas knelt beside him, unsure of what to do with himself other than to silently sob.

"Mathias, it's okay. You'll be okay, just stay awake! Stay with me."

"Lukas… are you hurt?"

That was just like the big fool, caring for others even as he battled death. He let out a choked chuckle. "Yes. Yes, you idiot, I'm fine! The wolves cannot touch me, they know better than that." He winced as Mathias gave a pained cry and coughed violently. "I'll show you one day, if I visit." He gripped a rough hand between both of his and nearly screamed in sorrow at how frail and cold it was becoming.

"I'd like that." A weak smile flittered across is face, eyes half closed in pain. Low groans and whines met the air, and each one cut a little deeper into his heart. He cried freely now, sobs and shudders raking his body constantly. "H-hey, Luk-Luk-" his body convulsed in vicious coughs and a trail of ruby blood trickled down paling skin.

Lukas brought a hand to the others chest, rubbing soothing circles into the skin in an attempt to calm his lungs. He tried to ignore the gaping wounds and oozing blood that he found there. "Save your energy…"

A raspy chuckle left dry lips and his eyes crinkled in amusement and pain. "No, I have to… to say… I will fi-ind you in my next life. And I will tell you s….something then."

Lukas tightened his grip and Matthias's hand, staring into those eyes already starting to glaze over. " D-don't talk that way! You are going to live!"

"Lu-ukas, listen… I … I'm sorry. Don't… don't forget me?" A cold hand was placed on his cheek, smearing blood along his jaw. Lukas returned the gesture with his free hand.

"Never."

Another small smile weakly lifted the mans lips as his eyes slowly closed. "I…I am so h-happy…"

Mathias died.

Lukas made no noise, just continued to kneel, feeling what little warmth remain seep into the soil and air around him. Even when it was gone, he remained, a silent watcher over his soul. One of the wolves had returned, limping but curious despite. It approached hesitantly, sniffing at the corpse and at the dried blood upon the other before nudging Lukas's shoulder.

Long ago, man and beast spoke in the same tongue. At a young age he had been schooled in this language, and the gift had stayed with him the rest of his life. "Was he your mate?" The she-wolf was aware of his talent, all creatures were.

Mathias wasn't his lover; he never had been for the few long years they had known each other. But he could have been, and he may as well have been. He nodded, keeping his eyes on the lifeless body before him. "We apologize, we had no knowledge that man creature was the Great Earth Walkers mate. "

He should be angry. He should leap up and avenge his first true friends death. But he couldn't, it would be pointless and wrong to spill more blood. "Tis summer, the prey is bountiful, why hunt man?"

"Man drive us from home. Many were lost to us, and rage stole our hearts."

"It was for revenge, then?"

"Yes."

Lukas stood, body stiff and numb. Everything felt numb, just like it had felt for those five hundred years. Without a word, he turned and walked away. Mathias was too heavy, and he would have preferred to stay within the forest anyways. So many memories lay in the earth where he would rot, besides that stream, by that blackberry bush.

"I will look for you, Mathias. Don't keep me waiting long."

"Come on Skinny love just last the year

Pour a little salt we were never here

…

And now all your love is wasted

Then who the hell was I

Cuz now I'm breaking at the britches

And at the end of all your lies

Who will love you?

Who will fight?

And who will fall far behind?"

Skinny Love by Birdy

First out of five chapters done! Thank you so much for reading! It really means a lot to me!

I do not know the time era of this bit but it is before the Viking era. I would have changed the speech patterns to fit ye olde times but I'm a lazy lazy person and this is Fanfiction. No one cares.

Review and I'll try to respond as soon as I can!

Ingrid=female Sweden. Yeah.

NEXT THREE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER AND WILL HAVE MORE CONTENT OKAY OKAY IM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT I LOVE YOU GUYS


End file.
